


Admit It Pearl

by PepperTheSassySpy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Pearl moving on, Reader can be a handful too, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, Steven and his shenanigans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperTheSassySpy/pseuds/PepperTheSassySpy
Summary: Pearl loves your kind heart and one day when she catches you napping with Steven she can't help but stop and stare at the precious sight...and maybe join in.





	Admit It Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on another site so don't worry if you see it elsewhere, both are me. Enjoy!

“You two! Out!” Steven and you couldn't stop laughing even after Pearl had pushed the two of you from the house onto the porch. The gems had decided to do some repairs and touch-ups on the house since there was actually some spare time between missions for once. Both you and Steven wanted to help, so they decided to have you two do a new coat of paint on one of the walls. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but after the third paint fight between the two of you, Pearl had had just about enough.

“C’mon, Pearl…” Steven tried to plead, his giggles calming down. “We wanna help!”

You eagerly joined Steven in his pleas. “Yeah, Pearl! C'monnnn…” You clasped your hands together, making your best puppy dog eyes at her.

“No.” The skinny gem put a hand on her hip, eyeing the two of you. “You're being disruptive and unproductive.”

Steven’s face fell as he realized she was serious. He really wasn't going to be allowed to help? “Pearlll…” His expression slowly became one of heartbreak.

Immediately, Pearl’s eyes widened as she realized Steven was going to sucker her in once again. He had this way about him that his smile could easily light up a room, but to see him upset everyone in sight would do all they could to help him. You noticed her trepidation and jumped in before Steven could change her mind. Yeah you wanted to help, but you felt bad to make Pearl give in on the issue too. “Why don't we go play on the beach instead, Steven? I haven't just splashed in the surf in foreverrrrr….”

“Yeah...I guess.” His sweet face still seemed crestfallen, until you got a better idea.

“Besides, Steven! I need your help with something!”

“You do?!” His eyes lit up at the prospect of helping you and you had to stifle a giggle. It was so adorable how he always wanted to be helpful. Pearl was staring at you with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as you nodded at Steven.

“Mmhmm. I'm awful at making sand castles. They always end up falling down or being these sad little mounds of sand, but I really want to make one. I'm sure you can help a damsel in distress build a castle, right, Mr. Universe?” 

The small boy nodded, taking on an uncharacteristically serious face as he extended an arm. “Of course!” You giggled at his seriousness and attempt at a fancy voice. “I will always be a gentleman and help a lady! Come along, Miss!” With that, you took his arm and the two of you headed down the steps. You threw a quick smile and a thumbs up over your shoulder to Pearl before you disappeared from her view.

A soft smile graced Pearl’s features as she walked to the railing and watched the two of you run in the sand for a moment before heading back inside. She had a fondness for you that she couldn't quite explain. You were a few years older than Steven, being well into your teens years, and somehow ended up babysitting him a while back when he was much younger. That's how you met Steven and started to learn about the gems. Usually at least one gem could be spared to keep an eye on Steven or Greg was free to watch his son, but once in a while everyone was busy. Steven couldn't very well go on dangerous missions with no way to defend himself when he was younger, so you'd watch him on occasion. Now he was older and could certainly take care of himself whether it was on missions or at home, but he had grown used to your company. The two of you still hung out together fairly often and the gems enjoyed your company as well...one gem more than she'd like to admit…

After a while of working, Pearl walked back out to the porch to check on you and Steven. Two pairs of shoes lay discarded among numerous sand castles. She scanned the beach until she saw the two of you playing in the surf. You'd splash Steven and he'd splash back as you ran from each other, yet still determined to soak the other. From this distance she couldn't hear you, but she could see both your faces transformed by laughter and joy. The gem rested her arms on the railing as she watched the two of you play. You had such a beautiful smile...

“When you're done staring at (Name), we could use your help moving the furniture back into place.” Pearl jumped and spun around at Garnet’s voice. As always, her expression gave away nothing. Yet her words…

“I...I was not staring at (Name)!” Pearl’s face flushed a light turquoise in guilt.

Garnet smiled. “There's nothing wrong with it. Though I suggest you tell her how you feel instead of just staring.” With her blunt advice given, Garnet turned to head back inside. She had barely even opened the door before Pearl blurted out her worries. 

“What good will it do?! I'm just a pearl...she would never feel the same…” Her eyes fell to the wood at her feet, heart heavy. She had loved Rose so dearly for many years and never thought she would fall in love again after her. Then she met you… She had tried to resist at first, but once she realized her feelings were continually developing she couldn't fight them anymore. That didn't mean she would tell you, however. What if you rejected her feelings? Losing Rose to Greg nearly destroyed her. If you denied her feelings… “I don't know if I could handle it if she didn't feel the same…I don't know if she ever would.”

Garnet paused for a beat, considering this. “You'll never know if you don't try. Besides...” She lowered her glasses a moment to look at Pearl. “I really don't see a future where telling her doesn't go well.” Garnet winked before she slid her glasses back into place and disappeared into the house. Pearl looked back down to the beach, taking in your sweet face. Maybe she would take the risk after all…

~~~~~

The next day you hurried down the beach to visit Steven and the gems. Sometimes he was busy off saving the world, but sometimes he'd be home and you could lure him into town with the promise of doughnuts and goof off for the day with him. Yeah he was a bit younger, but he was still sweet, pretty mature for his age, and lots of fun. He was like your little brother.

Plus, there was a certain someone you especially enjoyed seeing...

Happily, you bounded up the steps and opened the front door. “Hey, Steven! Wanna go to the Big Dou...hey. What's wrong?” The scene before you clearly showed something was amiss. Steven had an arm wrapped around his stomach, a pained look on his face as the gems blocked his path to the warp pad. Garnet wore her typical poker face, arms crossed, while Pearl and Amethyst had worried looks on their faces, albeit Pearl’s a bit closer to panic than worry. You hurried over to Steven and crouched down, touching his forehead. “Steven! You're burning up!” Your concern filled gaze shifted to the gems. “What happened?”

“He's been like this all morning, dude! Keeps making weird groans and walking funny.” Amethyst frowned at you, uncharacteristically serious. Suddenly, her eyes went round in wonder. “Is he turning into a zombie?”

“Huh?!” Steven’s eyes widened as he looked at you in confusion. 

Really, Amethyst? Not helping. You shook your head in exasperation. “No, he’ll be fine. He just has a fever. Probably just a day long virus. C'mon, trouble. Back into bed with you.” Usually your pet name for him would earn a shy smile, but this time it did nothing to the frown firmly fixed on his face.

“But the guys are going on a mission!” Steven’s strength had slipped your mind and despite your arm wrapped around his shoulders, he wouldn't budge. “I wanna help!” On any other adolescent, the request may have come across as a whine or a pout, but Steven didn't sound this way. His voice held a desperate note at wanting to help his friends and a sad note at realizing he may not be able to, both of which tore at your heart.

You sighed softly. He had such a kind heart. “I'm sorry, bud. You need to get better first.”

Suddenly, Garnet dropped down to a knee in front of him, startling you. For someone so big how was she always so quiet?! She rested a hand on his shoulder, speaking in a comforting voice. “Steven. We can handle this. As soon as you're better you can come with us again. I promise.”

“Okayyy…” He offered a weak smile. “Good luck.”

The trio smiled at him and Garnet gave him a thumbs up. You helped Steven climb the steps and tucked him into bed. “I'll be right back.” You hurried back downstairs, grabbing a small cloth and wetting it by the sink. Out of the corner of your eye you could see the gems talking in hushed voices near the warp pad. It was none of your business however, so you went back to Steven, laying the cool rag on his forehead. He sighed in contentment and you smiled at him. “Anything else I can get for you, trouble?”

He gave a tired smile. “I am kinda hungry…”

“Alright. I'll go fix you something. But nothing too crazy until you're over the hill, okay?” He nodded and closed his eyes as you headed down to the kitchen. 

As you bustled around the kitchen fixing some crackers and dry cereal in an artful array on a tray for your friend, there were soft footfalls near you. You turned to see Pearl anxiously watching your movements. Even when she was upset or nervous she was so beautiful… A light pink graced your cheeks at the thought as you hurriedly looked back to your tray. Pearl’s gaze also drifted to the snacks and she smiled a little at the thought put into it. So very like you to do little things to earn smiles from people. “That's very sweet of you. He'll love it.”

“Thank you. I know all this dry stuff can be kinda dull so I wanted to jazz it up a bit.” You shyly met her eyes once more. 

“We shouldn't be long, just a few hours. Hopefully he'll be feeling better by then.” Her eyes darted up to Steven’s room as she muttered to herself. “I hope it wasn't because I made him leave the house yesterday…”

You really wished you could pull the Pearl into your arms, tell her everything would be okay, kiss her gem. Instead, you settled for squeezing her arm and giving a comforting look. “Pearl, it's nothing serious. Really. He'll be back on his feet causing chaos in no time.” The two of you laughed softly at the truth in this. “And don't go blaming yourself. Steven and I had tons of fun yesterday. Besides, I like taking care of him. I don't really get to watch him anymore like I could when he was little.”

She nodded. “I'm sorry it's such short notice. Greg is out of town, so you're the only one we trust to watch him.”

You waved your hands dismissively. “No worries. Isn't like I had plans anyway. Go save the world, one gem shard at a time.” Impulsively, you pulled her into a hug, unable to resist any longer.

Pearl felt her blush return at being in your warm embrace. While she certainly enjoyed it, she knew the others were watching and sheepishly pulled away. “Oh, um, we'll….we'll just be going then!” She darted back to her fellow gems and in a flash of light the trio was gone.

Unknown to you, Steven had been watching the exchange between you and Pearl from his bed, curiosity churning out ideas in his head. By the time you came back up to his bed, he had nodded off, though, worn out from the virus. You smiled in amusement and went back downstairs, puttering around while you waited. After a while he blinked, groggy, and yawned. Hearing the telltale yawn alerting you he was awake, you came back up once more and sat on the edge of the bed, tray in hand. He only waited a moment before he voiced his questions. “Hey, (Name)? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Steven.” Cautiously, you regarded the boy. Steven being hesitant was usually cause for alarm. “Anything. What's up?”

He gingerly took some cereal and munched for a moment before responding. “Do you like Pearl?”

Well, that was unexpected. Your face flushed in surprise. “O...of course I do. I like you and your dad and all the gems. You guys are my closest friends.” You affectionately ruffled his hair, hoping that had deterred him enough.

It hadn't. “That's not what I mean.” He pouted up at you. “I mean do you like Pearl like Ruby and Sapphire like each other?”

The determined look in his eye told you he wouldn't give up until you answered his question and knowing Steven he'd keep asking until you answered honestly. You sighed, gently petting his hair. “Yes, Steven. I mean, Ruby and Sapphire have deeply loved each for thousands of years and my crush on Pearl is serious, but not as strong as that. You are right, though. I do really like Pearl.”

“I knew it.” He smiled up at you starry eyed as he yanked the blanket up to his chin, pulling it off his feet in the process. “Are you gonna tell her?” 

Giving him an amused look, you fixed the blanket on him and lay beside him on the bed, pulling his small form against your side. Steven happily nuzzled into your side and you kissed his hair, making him close his eyes and giggle. Due to your face being nestled in his curly locks, neither of you saw the flash of light from the warp pad as the gems reappeared. They heard your soft talking and Garnet held a finger to her lips. Amethyst nodded vigorously and ran for her room. Pearl was ready to do the same when she heard  
you say her name. “I could never tell Pearl, Steven.” Tell her what? She looked to Garnet in confusion, but Garnet just gave a secretive smile before leaving for her room as well. 

“Why nottt? You two would be so cute together!” His voice got squeaky in delight, making both you and Pearl smile.

“Because...she's out of my league.” Pearl frowned at your words. Out of your league? Where could you possibly get that idea? She was the dull, unimpressive one. You on the other hand were smart, compassionate, and beautiful in so many ways. As Peridot would say, your logic was flawed.

“Whaaaat? But you're both awesome sauce!” 

You giggled at Steven’s shock. “Well, thank you for thinking so, but I still don't think I could measure up. She would never feel the same way I feel for her. She loved Rose...she could never feel the same way for me. Pearl is beautiful and strong. She's caring, a graceful yet tough fighter, wise, and an amazing singer. Plus, I could watch her do ballet for hours…” You let out a dreamy sigh that made Steven smile. Down below, Pearl was relieved you couldn't see her from this angle because her face had turned a deeper shade of turquoise by this point. You really thought all those wonderful things about her…? Her? A simple pearl? Pearl was utterly shocked you returned her feelings and wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't heard it with her own ears. 

Suddenly, Steven yawned again, interrupting your thoughts. “C'mon, Steven. Sleep and laughter are the best medicine and you've done plenty of the latter.”

“Awwww...okay. Will you be my snuggle buddy?” It was all too easy for Pearl to picture Steven giving you his puppy dog eyes. Those may very well be his deadliest weapon for they were yet to be thwarted.

As predicted you quickly relented. “Fine.”

“Yay!” Pearl stifled a laugh and quietly left before she was seen.

You slid down to slouch, stretching your legs out on the bedspread, as you lay with Steven tucked against your side. He seemed to instantly relax as he used your stomach as a pillow and curled up small. Your arm wrapped around his blanket cocooned form as you closed your eyes, soon dozing off too…

~~~~~

After a few hours had passed, Pearl slipped back into the house to check on you and Steven. She had to hold a hand to her mouth to muffle her laugh at the sight she found. Steven was still wrapped in his blanket, curled up in a ball so that only his head was exposed out of the blanket, but he was no longer laying with his head on you. Now he lay on his side on the bed and your body was wrapped around his small form. An arm was draped across him and your cheek was lovingly pressed against his hair. Pearl’s heart quickened at how protective you always were with Steven. It really was precious how you would treat him like your kid brother. 

The slender gem saw a shiver run through you and frowned. Despite the cuteness of the scene before her, Pearl realized Steven was hogging all of the blanket leaving you with none. She hurried over to the closet and retrieved a spare blanket before heading back to the bed. Her eyes slowly moved over your slumbering body. In sleep you looked so peaceful, so innocent. She felt a strange pang in her chest at the sight and couldn't figure out what it was. Pearl shook her head, pale hair swaying with the movement, and laid the blanket over you. A delighted noise escaped your lips as you snuggled into the material and she smiled happily at your reaction.

Pearl was tucking the blanket a little closer around you when your eyes slowly drifted open. “Pearl…?” You turned to gaze up at her through half lidded eyes, weighed down with sleep.

“Hello, (Name).” She smiled at you fondly. “You were shivering so I brought you a blanket. I'm sorry for waking you.”

Your voice stayed soft to match hers so as not to wake Steven. “No worries. Thanks for the blanket. The mission go alright?”

“Yes. More or less.” She shrugged, making you frown as you awaited further details. “I was worried for Steven, so I'm afraid I wasn't much help.”

A sympathetic smile found its way to your lips. “I'm sure you did fine. You always do.”

“Thank you, (Name), but I'm afraid I'll have to disagree. I wasn't nearly as graceful or tough as I usually am.” As soon as the words left Pearl’s mouth, she realized her mistake. She had used the exact wording you had used earlier, giving away the fact that she had overheard you and Steven talking earlier.

For a moment, her words didn't sink in as your brain was still functioning through the haze of sleepiness, but then she saw your eyes slowly widen and knew you realized what had happened. A soft shade of pink appeared on your cheeks as your eyes shifted away. “Th...those words...so...you heard earlier...?”

Pearl frowned, worried she had upset you. “Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't realize what you were talking about until I overheard.”

“So you heard…?” Your voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

“How you feel? Yes.”

Finally, your eyes shifted back to hers, nervousness clear in them. “And...how do you feel about that?”

Now it was Pearl’s turn to blush. Was this it? Should she tell you how she felt? It was clear as long as she said she didn't feel negatively about the revelation, you wouldn't be upset, but should she tell you? As she gazed into your eyes, watching your gentle embrace of Steven and your wondering expression, she decided. “I felt...feel...relieved.”

“Relieved?” There was curiosity and confusion in your eyes as you stared back at her.

“Yes.” Her hand skimmed your cheek, brushing some hair behind your ear. “You were right. I'll never feel the same way for you that I did for Rose. She was a gem like me and we could fuse together. We could relate on a level I never could with a human.”

“Oh…” The syllable hung in the air between the two of you as you felt your heart growing heavy with grief. Deep down you knew it was a long stretch for Pearl to feel the same, but to actually know it was unrequited hurt. “Well, I understand why you don't feel the same. Thanks for being honest.” Your eyes darted away so Pearl wouldn't see the pain brimming in them.

“I never said I didn't feel the same.” Your attention snapped back to Pearl’s face as she smiled sweetly at you. “I said I could never feel the same for you as I did for Rose. Rose and I had a special bond I'll never experience with anyone else, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you. I do have feelings for you.”

“You...you do?”

“Yes.” She smiled shyly. “I like you too. Now why don't I let you sle…!” Her voice fell silent as you leaned up, pressing your lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Pearl made a soft noise of surprise and only kissed back for a moment before she shyly began to pull away, but you gently took hold of her wrist, keeping her rooted to the spot.

Everything in you ached to roll over and pull Pearl into your arms, but Steven was sleeping so soundly you would hate to wake him. Instead, you softly whispered. “Take a nap with us.”

“I don't need to sleep, (Name).”

Oh, yeah. You forgot about that. “Then...just lay here with us.”

For a moment Pearl seemed unsure, but then she nodded. Your eyes followed her as she walked around the bed and carefully climbed on, the two of you encircling Steven’s slumbering form. With a smile, she laid her arm over yours, both of you holding Steven close. You squeezed her hand as she rested her forehead on yours. Her gem was smooth and cool against your skin, making you smile. It was comforting. The moment was utterly and completely perfect as the two of you fell asleep together. 

~~~~~

“Dude! Why wasn't I invited to the cuddle party?!”

“Shhh...let them sleep.”

Amethyst looked at Garnet with a pout. “Why can't I join?”

“Steven didn't feel well, so (Name) is keeping him company. He needs to get some rest.”

“And Pearl is there too becauseeee…?”

A smug smile formed on Garnet’s lips. “Because she took my advice and admitted her feelings for (Name).” She turned and headed down the steps to leave.

Amethyst looked at the napping trio once more before hurrying after her friend. “Can I at least mess with them about it when they wake up?!”

“Of course.”

Amethyst quietly fist pumped as she cheered in a whisper. “Yesss!”


End file.
